Another Time
by yorkshirestar
Summary: Molly former army Captain gave up her career for the man she thought she loved. Can a face from the past change her future and give her hope for more.
1. Chapter 1

I have had this story floating around for a while. Molly has had a better start to life but I wanted her to keep the same fiery personality.

Chapter 1

My life has turned to shit, I have escaped to Mums house, trial seperation apparently. I think it was his excuse to be rid of me. He doesn't know I am no longer in London. I have left a note with Dad to pass on if he comes looking, I don't think he will bother. It was never a perfect marriage not even from the beginning. I resented him for the sacrifices I made, especially giving up the career I loved. He always said there was three people in our marriage, I never knew what he meant to very recently.

My parents home in North Devon is perfect a small slice of heaven. It has been in the family for around sixty years. You can hear the sea from the secluded garden where I am currently enjoying a glass of wine and My favourite Martina Cole book Dangerous Lady. I love to escape into a good book but not today, I just cant seem to be able to concentrate. My mind wonders to days gone bye. Me and my brother David are playing in this very garden. David is three years older than me, he loved to torment me and he still dose. He has positioned himself at the highest point of the old apple tree at the bottom of the garden along with his best friend from next door. " Molly catch" David shouts, I was happily making daisy chains underneath the tree. An apple lands on my head and I cried out in surprise. I hear shrieks of laughter coming from above. "David I hate you" I ran into the house to find Dad who would hopefully shout at David and his friend. We used to spend all the school holidays here, the next door neighbours also retreated here during school holidays. Our parents became lifelong friends and still meet up socially. Mary and Bill are also here for a few weeks and I must go round to see them.

"Molly" Mum brings me back to reality "Molly, telephone." Great I know who that is. I head inside and take the phone from Mum. Mum scowls, she cant stand him. Both my parents begged me not to marry him, they knew my heart lay elsewhere but I thought I knew best. "Hello" I take a deep breath "Hello what can I do for you" stay calm Molly "When were you going to tell me you were in Devon, I drove all the way to your parents house and all I find is a note telling me you had buggered off to Devon." He really pisses me off "I wanted some time away from London" Great "Away from me?" For fucks sake "To be brutally honest yes" I think that might have touched a nerve. "Fuck Molly, you know how to make a man feel wanted." Good, I have hurt his feelings. "Molly, we need to discuss matters. I want to know what is happening, I think I should come down to see you." Over my dead body " No" "What do you mean no?" " Look, I need some time to think, to gather my thoughts. You were never at home anyway. Your job came first, always some last minute deal to be finalised, deadlines to be met, you spend more time at the office than with me." I know he is going to explode, he can only hold his temper for a short while. " Fuck you, do you know why I am never at home? Well do you? I will tell you why. I hate looking at your miserable face, always moaning." I give him both barrels "I gave up my career for you arse hole." His voice begins to rise. " Get fucked, I knew it wouldn't take long for the army sob story. I hate the fucking army, its a load of bollocks. You had the perfect career, Molly the perfect Captain. Top of the class at Sandhurst, you and your perfect brother. You and your family make me fucking sick. You are shit, you couldn't even give me a baby." The prick, he had to use the baby problems. "Me, it was you sweet heart, you were the one firing blanks. Fuck all to do with me." I finally realise that I don't like him, no I hate him. "Molly, look, I " I interrupt " I want a divorce" Yes I have finally admitted the truth. "With pleasure, you will get fuck all." Prick, all he cares about is money. " I don't want anything apart from the house." " Get fucked, I don't think so." I really do hate him "I do, the house belongs to me, if you can remember my Dad bought it for me when we became husband and wife. The deeds are in my name not yours, Dad is a lawyer remember. Dad didn't want you getting your money grabbing hands on it because he knew you would fuck it all up." I think he might be a tad upset." You bitch" " I know, I will give you forty eight hours to remove yourself from my property, failure to this will result in me taking legal proceedings. Goodbye" I replace the phone in its cradle and launch it against the wall. " You prick, I fucking hate you."

I cant believe it, my marriage is over "Molly" I turn to see Mum standing in the kitchen doorway. "Mum, safe to say my marriage is over, sorry about the phone." Tears form in my eyes, I didn't want it to end like this. I thought I married for love perhaps looking back it is was on the rebound. " Molls" I really don't know what to say to her." Molly, I know your upset, we heard everything. The language, Molly I am disgusted, I didn't bring you up to speak like a squaddie. I am so ashamed." I narrow my eyes, I feel like a child again, what dose she mean we "Mum, we heard? Is there someone in the kitchen with you?" Mum blushes, she never blushes "Yes dear, he is visiting Mary and Bill." I can see movement behind Mum, Mum moves out of the doorway to make way for "Oh shit".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh Shit,Charles " I collapse back onto the chair behind me. "Good evening Molly" Charles sits in the chair beside me, I am lost for words. I look up to see Mum smiling and head off into the dining room adjacent to the kitchen. We are alone, you could cut the tension with a knife. "Hello Molly, are you not speaking, you seemed more than capable a few moments ago." The cheeky git, I still cant find the words, it has been over three years ago since we last spoke.

"Molly, I know this may come as a shock seeing me, I was visiting my parents. Just a coincidence, I spoke to David this afternoon, he said you were here, Molly speak to me please, you normally, I mean. Molly you left me, you promised you would never leave me."

What the hell. "What do you mean I left you, what has David said?" A shocked look flashes across his face. "David just said you and Justine were having problems." I stare into his chocolate brown eyes, I used to lose myself looking into his eyes. I probably still can if I let myself. I take a deep breath .

" My brother has no right to discuss my private life with you. How dare you, I am confused what do you mean I left you, if you can remember I was told to leave you alone." Charles has a puzzled look and runs his hand through his hair. "Molly please, I am so confused, I thought we were starting a relationship. One minute we were discussing the future the next minute you refused to take my calls. Then David informs me you are marrying a prick called Justine. Molly you hurt me, broke my heart. If it wasn't for Sam and the rehab I don't know where I would be." I really am puzzled "It was Rebecca" I whisper "What the fuck has Rebecca got to do with this?" Charles asks "She is your wife" I answer "She is most certainly not.." Charles looks horrified "What do you mean Charles?" I ask "We are divorced Molly." What the fuck, the bitch has ruined my life, the penny has dropped.

"Charles, Rebecca contacted me when you were staying at Headly. She said you were remarrying, you loved each other. You were making a fresh start for Sam and if I loved you I should let you go." I cant believe it, I was so gullible.

"Molly, why did you listen to her? "Charles asks "I don't know Charles, did David not tell you?" Charles shakes his head, I continue "I was suffering from PTSD, that is one of the reasons I quit and Justine. Looking back I was vulnerable I just couldn't take any more pain, it was easier to erase you from my life. I have loved you from being a teenager, I always will. Justine used to say there was three people in our marriage, he knew all about you. I confided in him when we first started dating. He helped me repair myself, I thought he loved me, I didn't love him, he met me when I was so vulnerable and feeling so low. I thought I could forget you but I never could."

Charles has tears in his eyes. " Molly we both could have saved ourselves from suffering from so much heartache. Molly I thought, never mind." Charles really needs to get this off his chest "No Charles what?" I ask, I need to know what he is thinking.

"I thought you were stringing me along until you had a better offer. I was so angry with myself, with you for allowing me to admitting my feelings after all those years of gazing at you from afar. That is why I never contacted you after your marriage " Bloody hell, I still want him.

"Charles, you have felt the same as me since we were young. Bloody hell we have both been stupid. Can I tell you a story." Charles gazes at me, takes my hand and gently kisses it. I have butterflies in my stomach. I continue "Can you remember when we were children" Charles nods "I hated you." He raises his eyebrows " You were mean to me, always pulling my plaits, calling me names, you were my brothers best friend. In fact almost like my brother. Anyway every holiday we returned here always the same, then when you were around sixteen I started to look at you differently. Gone was the acne and squeaky voice you had turned into a man. I fancied you like mad. I was only thirteen but there was no one else for me." I am blushing, I am so embarrassed, Charles looks so pleased with himself. I need to finish

" David knew, even my parents did. I did not care. Anyway you and David decided to join the Army. After College Sandhurst was the next step. Can you remember when you passed out. I was around seventeen, still unsure what was next for me. You and David looked so smart and proud in your uniforms ready to serve Queen and Country. I then decided that's what I wanted to do. I loved it Sandhurst was everything and more. When I passed out you and David were in Afghan. Then I hear You were getting married. I was heart broken, my dream of you and me gone. My first tour of Afghan and we meet again, fall for each other, all those years of dreaming. Charles then I had to save you, I would have taken the bullet for you. Layed down my life to save yours. You were shipped back to the UK. I did not know whether you were going to make it. My CO bollocked me when I sneaked off to see you. Charles I am so sorry for believing the bitch, but oh I don't know."

Charles leans in to kiss me, I nod and he kisses me on the lips." Molly, oh Molly, I have loved you since I passed out at Sandhurst. The months of hard graft, I looked up and saw your smiling face in a crowd of hundreds. You had turned into a gorgeous, sexy woman. I knew you fancied me." I gasp, oh shit.

"Sorry David told me, he thought it was hilarious, always took the piss. You were my best mates sister, I had to try and suppress my feelings for you. Rebecca was only meant to be a fling before my first tour, I was stupid, wasn't careful, she had fallen pregnant with Sam. I stood by her and did the right thing. We were never supposed to be married. I love Sam but not his Mother. Marriage wasn't for me, we were pretending to be happy but it never worked. As you know my third tour was awful , losing one of my lads and gaining a divorce. My fourth tour was supposed to be different, that it was, who did I bump into, the girl who stole my heart all those years ago. Molly I learned how to love again, I had built walls around myself to stop the pain and what did you do? You smashed the walls with your smart mouth and your opinions. Gone was the girl I used to torment replaced by the woman I never stopped loving."

If that was not a declaration of love, I don't know what is. Charles carries on "Then you left me." I bow my head, I think I am going to cry, I need to tell him why. "I am so sorry, Afghan changed me, I transformed into a person I did not want to be. Justine came along, I turned towards him, I think if it wasn't for my PTSD I would have fought for us more. I miss the army, miss the structure, I would love to re-join. I should have stayed in. Justine convinced me to leave. I resented him, I could never forgive him."

Charles takes my hand and pulls me onto his lap. Tears fall from my eyes, he wipes the away and tucks a stray hair around my ear " Molly, we make choices in life and we have to stand by them and live with the consequences. You could re-join, if you really want to, enquire, I could help you. I know your marriage has collapsed but, sorry its too soon." I know what he wants, I want the same." Charles, we have waited too long, people have stood in our way, we need to think about ourselves, about our own happiness". He places his hand on my face. "Molly, what are you trying to say, you want us to try again?" I nod and whisper "We need to take things slow, get to know each other again, yes I want this, more than anything else in the world."


End file.
